fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Pisarze Turnieju FB
Nie było długo oczekiwanej walki... Nie było wyboru na nowych adminów... To wszystko pokazuję, że nic nie jest pewne. Większość userów na pewno czeka odnowienie Turnieju FB (w tym także i ja), jednak to nie jest takie proste. Ja sam niestety mógłbym nie znaleźć wystarczająco czasu na walki (chce pisać je dobrze, a nie "na kolanie"). W tym przypadku zostałby tylko Vez. Wiadomo, z jednym pisarzem nie ma sensu tego robić, dlatego też ogłaszamy konkurs! Każdy chętny który chciałby zostać pisarzem walk do Turnieju FB, będzie mógł się zapisać (poniżej). Kandydaci, jednak muszą się sprawdzić. Dlatego też każdy z nich będzie musiał najpierw napisać walkę próbną (pierwsza okazja do wykazania się). Gotowe walki przyślecie adminom. Z pośród wszystkich wybierzemy najlepsze, a zwycięzcy zostaną ogłoszeni "pisarzami" (hm... coś jak "przedwieczni" :P ) Mogę powiedzieć już tylko jedno... Powodzenia! ::::::::::::::El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Dodam jeszcze, żebyście walki przesłali nam gg albo mailem, w moim przypadku: gg) 25131201 E-mail) dziedzicmich@interia.pl ::::::::::::::Vezok999 10:27, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) =Walka= Wszystko wiadomo. Do walki, którą napiszecie, staną Maru i Drakkan ::::::::::::::El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Lista kandydatów *I Came To Play! 08:46, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) *Wojtalla *Vox 09:42, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) *Kani--Nui 16:24, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) *Tenebris-ten,co mówi "Czemu nie?" *Jakubin 14:08, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja Na mnie nie liczcie - nawet z LAN-em nie potrafię się wyrobić... - A mam pytanie, czy wy decydujecie kto w naszych walkach próbnych będzie się lał czy sami możemy wybrać? Toa Venvel Tak. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę : Tak co ;p? Vezok999 16:28, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) : O to samo chciałem spytać. Toa Venvel 16:31, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) :Tak w sensie, że my decydujemy :) Tak to za prosto przecież El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Do kiedy zgłoszenia? Kani--Nui 16:25, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Długo pewnie nie, bo za chwilę całe FB się wpisze :P A tak na serio, to do środy tak myślę. Później powiemy wam o rodzaju walk i... zaczniecie. Najlepiej byłoby napisać walkę do niedzieli. Wtedy sytuacja byłaby prosta. Byśmy mieli już pisarzy na następna walkę. A na dodatek najlepsza walka zostanie opublikowana :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ta, sprawdzimy od razu, kto się wyrobi w czasie Vezok999 17:12, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Teraz sobie pomyśl, ile będziemy mieć czytania O_o El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Oj tam, oj tam, ja zrobię wyliczankę, potem to co wylosuję na worda czy nie ma błędów, a jak nie ma to mam już swojego zwycięzcę :) Vezok999 17:12, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) A walki będą dla każdego osobno inna, czy wszyscy taką samą? I Came To Play! 18:21, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) To kto ma walczyć i w końcu jest to do środy, czy niedzieli?--Jakubin 14:10, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) :Zgłoszenia userów - do środy, zgłoszenia walk - od środy do niedzieli. Czytaj ze zrozumieniem 8). Toa Venvel 15:07, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Tylko pamiętajcie, aby wykorzystać maksymalnie daną postać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A skoro mowa o postaci-napisałeś,że wy,admini,wybieracie rodzaj walki,a postacie też,czy ten wybór należy do nas? Tenebris32 Wybieracie tylko miejsca. O postaciach to my - admini zadecydujemy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czyli wszyscy piszą walkę tych samych postaci. Toa Venvel 13:32, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) :Zgadłeś, pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Vox 13:36, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) Pamiętajcie, że macie czas do niedzieli. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czyli piszemy walkę Florexa i Księcia, czy kogo? Bo się w końcu pogubiłem...Jakubin 11:05, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Nie, tą walkę w przyszłości napisze zwycięzca tego konkursu. Teraz piszecie Maru vs Drakkan. PS przy forach raczej nie używaj pogrubienia Vezok999 12:08, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Chyba już wszystko jasne. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wolałbym, gdyby każdy miał innych przeciwników, ale cóż. Jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma. ;D I Came To Play! 18:20, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) UWAGA! Do uczestników konkursu Ci z was, którzy jeszcze nie przysłali prac, mają czas do niedzieli 30 października. O godzinie 20:00 przestajemy przyjmować walki Vezok999 14:56, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Wyniki' Nasz konkurs dobiegł końca. Czas więc i ogłosić wyniki. Zanim jednak przejdę do konkretów, chciałbym w imieniu swoim i Kopaki serdecznie podziękować wszystkim zapisanym, którzy wywiązali się z deklaracji i przesłali prace. Poziom był wyrównany, jednak wybrać trzeba było. Bez zbędnego przedłużania- po przeczytaniu wszystkich prac, zdecydowaliśmy, że nowymi pisarzami turnieju zostaną... ... Akuumo i Vox! Niestety, w obu pracach nie zabrakło błędów, o których napiszemy nieco niżej. Ostatecznie to one były powodem, dla którego konkurs zakończyliśmy remisem. Jakie ma to znaczenie? Oboje staniecie obok mnie jako pisarze turnieju, jednak żaden z was nie napisze w najbliższym czasie walki Florex vs Lodowy Książę. O tym, komu przypadnie to zadanie zadecyduje to, jak zostaną odebrane następne walki turnieju. Korzystając z okazji chciałbym też oznajmić, że Kopaka nie porzuca całkowicie walk, i na swojej emeryturce, w czasie przerw od szkoły, np świątecznych czy ferii, napisze parę turniejowych pojedynków. PS planuję zrobić zrzutę na podkutą i wygrawerowaną laskę dla naszego emeryta, ktoś dorzuci parę groszaków :) ? Tutaj omówimy wasze walki z osobna, ale to jutro, bo jak człek stary, to i sił mniej (ze specjalną dedykacją dla Rurkinsa :D). Wszelkie komentarze piszcie poniżej, w nowym dziale. Akuumo: :::::::+''' *Dużo ciekawych pomysłów *Brutalna (chodzi o nie "koloryzowanie walki") *Wygrana Maru :p *Ciekawy styl... :::::::-''' *...nad którym trzeba trochę popracować *Powtórzenia ::::::::::::::::::::El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Powtórzenia lekko bolą, styl trzeba wygładzić, natomiast tak jak i wszędzie poza Wojtallą błędy rzeczowe znalazłem. Tu poślizgów pokroju Voxa nie ma, ale trzeba jednak za jedno zganić- Maru nabił Drakkana na wystającą gałąź. Jaką gałąź? Żeby Maru mógł go nabić, gałąź musiała by być ostra i twarda. A takie na dole pni drzew nie występują. Jeżeli drzewo żyjące- gałęzie pną się do góry, mają malutkie gałązki z listkami i się uginają albo łamią. Jeżeli drzewo stare, to i tak nie rozwiąże problemu występowania takiej gałęzi na takiej wysokości zdolną przebić twardą stalową zbroję. W zasadzie gdybyś zrobił lepszą końcówkę lub zostatwił Maru na egzekucję (w większości walk 3 linijki przed końcem jest zwrot akcji, więc to i oryginalności nie było) to bym twoją walkę wystawił na rozpoczynającą turniej. No cóż, tak jest remis. ::::::::::::::::::::Vezok999 18:59, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vox: :::::::+''' *Najlepsza walka z przesłanych *Dobre wykorzystanie zdolności *Ciekawe pomysły *Styl *Wygrana Maru :) :::::::-''' *Nie wiem czemu, ale pozostał mi lekki niedosyt ::::::::::::::::::::El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wcale nie najlepsza, nie jestem pewien czy chociaż na równi z innymi. Nie radzisz sobie z żywiołami- Ziemia nie kontroluje skał, a nawet jeśli Maru byłby Toa Kamienia, to czy mógłby manewrować w powietrzu kamieniem jak samolotem na pilot? To podlega użytkownikom maski Telekinezy albo Toa Grawitacji. Jest to nokaut, przez który twoja walka kategorycznie nie może być walką oficjalną. Poza tym bolą powtórzenia, szczególnie słowa "walnął". Najlepiej wystrzegaj się tego słowa jak ognia, bo ma ono od groma lepiej brzmiących synonimów. Kopaka, chwalisz mu to (pkt 2), co zrobił na wskroś źle, wiec następnym razem zostaw kielicha i chwal na trzeźwo. Pomysł faktycznie był i pod tym względem widać potencjał, dlatego nie robiłem Kopace problemów, kiedy cię do zwycięzców pchał. Chciałbym też pochwalić to, że napisałeś to treściwie. No i chciało się czytać do końca. ::::::::::::::::::::Vezok999 18:59, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wojtalla: :::::::+''' *Ładny opis samej walki *Intrygujący styl... *Maru wygrał :p :::::::-''' *Trochę chaotyczne *Błędy *Raczej niezbyt długa ::::::::::::::::::::El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Przykrótka. Troch za dużo zdań dwuwyrazowych i im podobnych. Sama walka ładnie zrobiona, jednak konkurencja przewyższyła. ::::::::::::::::::::Vezok999 18:59, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tenebris: :::::::+''' *Pomysł z dynamitem (po prostu bomba :p) *Remis :] *Ciekawa walka... :::::::-''' *...choć niekiedy wdzierała się nuda *Powtórzenia ::::::::::::::::::::El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jak Kopaka powiedział- pomysł z dynamitem to po prostu bomba :D Aż mnie zainspirowałeś... Zakończenie remisem ok. Styl ok, walka jednak była trochę za długa i wdzierała się tam miejscami nuda. No, nie za brakło wiele, żebyś wszedł do pisarzy, więc w przyszłości... kto wie. A na razie zachęciłeś mnie do sięgnięcia po twoje FFy :). ::::::::::::::::::::Vezok999 18:59, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja przedstawię swoje zdanie w formie "+/-" El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Dyskusja: Wyniki Gratuluję zwycięzcom! Poziom był wysoki, nie ma co! Cieszę się, że mogłem stanąć w szranki ze wszystkimi, którzy się zgłosili. Sam nie miałem ostatnio dużo czasu, moja walka została napisana w 0.5 godziny :D. Jeszcze raz gratulacje i pozdrowienia. - Wojtalla (sorry, nie chce mi się logować) Ładnie mnie podsumowałeś... :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę : Dziękuję ^^ Vezok999 20:33, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) : Jak mój poprzednik wyżej,też chcę pogratulować zwycięzcom. Muszę powiedzieć,że spodziewałem się,iż Akuumo wygra. Co do mojej walki-krótka i tyle powiem. Serdeczne gratulacje dla tych dwóch panów. Tenebris32 Tak! Zawsze marzyłem, żeby pisać Turniej! A czy walka kogoś znak będzie "oficjalna"? Czy zostanie wykorzystana w Turnieju (jeśli dwóch stetryczałych dziadków nie będzie miało sił napisać innej walki)? I czy będzie można zobaczyć prace innych? I Came To Play! 07:22, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Prace innych? Oby nie...Szczególnie mojej. Tenebris32 Spokojnie. Wszystkie prace były dobre. Fakt, trochę czasu i będzie jeszcze lepiej. :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę O, wygrałem Vox 11:16, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) : Odkrycie roku. :] Toa Venvel 17:01, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Ikr? Vox]] 20:23, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Eeee... że co? Toa Venvel 22:17, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Ikr? = I know, right? Co wy, nigdy z Amerykaninem albo Anglikiem nie gadaliście? ._. Vox 19:01, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Szczerze? Nie. Tenebris32 To miło,Vezok,chociaż żadnego z nich nie skończyłem. Tenebris32